bumblopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson
"Insert quote here" Crimson is a citizen of the Bumble Kingdom and a member of Bumble Kingdom's police with a Constable rank. On top of that, Crimson is also Bumble Kingdom's Earth Guardian and for a time served as Controller of the BumbleShadows. She plays roles in multiple BumbleStories, the most notable one being her role in A Scarlet In Study. History Info will be added later. Personality Crimson is, in a word, a tomboy. She dislikes super girly things, and very greatly prefers more action-y stuff. She's generally quiet, and pretty shy, but once you get to know her, she's easy to joke with and get along with. Though mostly quiet, Crimson isn't afraid to speak out against injustice, and is always quick to defend her friends. Crimson tends to be more of a leader than a follower, but she doesn't mind taking orders from others, either. Crimson always tries to do the right thing and, considering she's a Constable, is mostly on the right side of the law. She isn't, however, above bending rules if it means helping her friends. Crimson tries to be kind and compassionate to whoever she meets, and believes that everyone has some good in them. She's wary of strangers, but because of her belief that everyone has an inherent sense of good, she can trust a little too easily, which can lead to her downfall. Also stemming from this belief is a hesitation to seriously injure or kill someone. When she makes a mistake, Crimson tends to mentally beat herself up about it. Crimson is also very observant and always takes in every detail of her surroundings. Appearance Crimson wears a red, armored body-suit with white around her shoulders, ankles, and collar. The armor is light and flexible, yet strong and durable. Crimson wears red and white finger-less gloves. She also sports a red belt that holds her communicator and other small items; attatched to this belt is Crimson's sheath for her blade. She has a badge, though she seldomly wears it. Crimson is bare-footed to strengthen her connection to the earth. Crimson has long, messy, dark brown hair cascading below her shoulders, unadorned. She is of average weight and height for her age. Her build is slightly above average due to her fighting abilities, but she isn't very muscular by any means. Crimson's eyes are somewhat large and razzmatazz in color. Crimson wears no make-up, and swears that she never will. Abilities Like all BumbleCops, Crimson is experienced in martial arts, and she further improved her skills by being a member of the BumbleShadows. Crimson's weapon of choice is a black-hilted flame-bladed sword, with the blade being crimson colored, and she claims to have had this weapon for her whole life. Aside from these abilities, Crimson is also the Bumble Kingdom's Earth Guardian, so she has the ability to bend and control the ground and rocks. She can also sense vibrations in the earth because of her connection to it, but she hasn't mastered this ability yet and frequently makes mistakes when trying to feel where objects are through the earth's vibrations. Family Info will be added later. Background Information & Trivia ~Crimson is based off of the user Crimson Knight from the BumbleKing Forums. ~Crimson will absent-mindedly whistle "Yankee Doodle" when she's bored or impatiently waiting on something. ~Though she isn't a fan of the "romance-genre", Crimson has a keen ability of recognizing any hints towards romance between anyone, no matter how small, and is rarely wrong on that subject. She considers this to be "both a blessing and a curse. But mostly the curse thing." ~Crimson loves all animals and nature, which makes sense, considering she's an Earth Guardian. ~Crimson's catch-phrases include: "Flameo!" (used in place of awesome), "Jalapena!" (used to express surprise), and many variations of "Well, that's more than a little ___." (e.g. "Well, that's more than a little flameo!", "Well, that's more than a little disturbing..." etc.) Other than these, Crimson's speech is also peppered with various Spanish words and phrases. ~Crimson has a habit of giving everyone she meets a nickname, with some making sense and some seeming completely random, but she says that every nickname that she gives has a reason behind it. Category:Bumbles Category:Bumble Kingdom Police Category:Characters